


There's A Fire Burning in My Heart

by Skylar102



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Firefighter!Magnus, Firefighters, Flirty Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, I couldn't do that to the birthday girl, Injured Alec Lightwood, Luke is everyone's dad, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Scared Magnus Bane, Temporary Amnesia, Trapped, no one dies I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: Magnus knows his job as a firefighter is going to have difficult calls, been through it too many times to count. But when the man he loves the most is trapped, Magnus has to put his duty before his heart.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 47
Kudos: 385





	There's A Fire Burning in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarandspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY JENNA!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! <3333
> 
> Based off her own prompt posted in the Malec Server:  
>  Human AU established relationship fic where one of them is a paramedic or a firefighter and they are at work and their team gets sent to a scene of an accident or a fire and they realise that their significant other is hurt/trapped/smth and they have to try to do their job while fearing for the other's life. (also please I'm begging you give it a happy ending)
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful [Cor312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321) for the Beta!!
> 
> And an amazing thanks to the incredible [ColorfulWarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock) for this beautiful mood board <3333

It’s another quiet night in the firehouse for engine company 90. Raphael is reading some magazine about the latest suits in fashion. Cat is facetiming her daughter, tiny giggles occasionally echoing through the room. Everyone is lounging around hoping that the alarm doesn’t go off tonight. There are only so many non-emergency calls from the local nursing home Magnus can take in a single week. He knows that Gertrude fakes symptoms just to get them to go there so she can ogle at them. While Magnus is more than happy to flirt with the eight-five year old lady, he can only stand so many ass grabs.

Magnus decides to spend time texting his husband while chilling on the couch. It’s so close to the weekend and Magnus cannot wait for his next few days off. Usually when you are on call, you spend the night at the department unless you live close by. Sadly Magnus and Alec got a house that was equal distance from both of their jobs so Magnus has to stay here until his shifts are over. He misses his husband a lot during these overnight call shifts.

A glance at the time says that his husband should just be leaving his office right now which means that Alec is going to be checking his phone and seeing the ridiculous retelling of his adventures with Gertrude. His husband normally waits to read his messages until he’s done with work. He felt bad at first that he was bothering his husband with his multitude of ridiculous messages when they first started dating, but Alec was quick to tell them that they were his favorite things after a long day of work. 

He sees the bubble pop up meaning Alec was about to reply when Ragnor plops on the other side of the couch breaking his spell. He glares at his friend as the man pays no attention to him, happy with his cup of tea. Magnus retaliates with a kick to the man’s thigh.

“I am laying here,” he says.

“And I am sitting here,” Ragnor replies. “You’re going to make the unit go blind if you don’t put those shiny pearls away.”

“You’re just jealous because your teeth are stained from all the tea you drink,” Magnus quips back, pulling his legs back in time to escape Ragnor’s hand. 

“I do not!” Ragnor defends, but still runs his tongue along his teeth as if to check.

“It’s okay my little Cabbage, you’re still one stud of a firefighter,” Magnus coos, sitting up to try and pinch at his cheek. Ragnor slaps away his hand with a huff. 

“Does your husband know you flirt on the job?” 

“Alexander is well aware you are my work husband and is okay with it.” Ragnor rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his tea, which Magnus was hoping for. “Sadly he still says no to a threesome.”

Ragnor chokes on his tea while he cackles at his friend’s reaction. He’s never once told Alec that before in his life, his husband would be mortified at the mere suggestion. He would probably laugh it off while his face turns beet red. Alec is too kind to have any kind of rude reaction to Magnus’ silly ideas about his friends.

Before Ragnor can reply, the alarms ring throughout the firehouse making everyone jump up from their seats and rush to the lockers. He can already feel his adrenaline pumping through him at the thrill of the alarm. Magnus loves his job, wouldn’t trade it for the world. Not since it led him to Alexander.

Well, not directly to Alec, but to his brother who thought it would be a good idea to climb a tree to save a  _ bird _ . Alcohol was involved and he can never forget Alexander’s drunken laughter that day as his team got Jace down for the tree, Isabelle recording the whole interaction. That video was played at their wedding much to Jace’s chagrin, but the footage of Alec’s smile and Magnus’ grin as they talked to each other off to the side was worth it. 

Magnus glances down at his phone and sees that Alec still hasn’t replied to his messages. Odd, but not out of the ordinary, sometimes Alec waited to get home to read them all, especially when he had a long day of work. He swore he saw the text bubble pop up though.

“What’s the call for?” Raphael asks as they gear up.

“Car accident,” Luke announces to the room as they all put on their gear. “Drunk driver sped through a red hitting oncoming traffic.”

“Fucking assholes,” Magnus growls out, as he jumps into his turnout pants. He hates drunk drivers with a passion. It’s what took his mother away from him and what made him want to become a firefighter. He remembers a younger Luke comforting his nine year old self as they used the jaws of life to rip the side door off the car. The older man made sure his eyes were on him and not on his mother who paramedics were trying to resuscitate. His hands fumble with his zippers at the memory. “I hate drunk drivers.”

Ragnor, already in his gear, presses a hand to his shoulder as he passes by him to the truck. Magnus finishes clicking his gear on and grabs his phone to send a quick message to Alec..It became a routine for them, anytime the fire department got an emergency call, Magnus sends Alec a small text that he’s going out on a call. 

Ever since Magnus ended up in the hospital from a collapsed beam in a warehouse fire three years ago, Alec had asked him to send him a message before and after anything big to let him know he was safe. Magnus will never forget waking up in the hospital to a distraught Alec who looks like he hadn’t slept in days. They're the only texts that Alec will reply to immediately, no matter where he is or what he is doing. Magnus waits for his husband to reply but never sees the bubble pop up. 

“Bane! Let’s go!” Raphael shouts from down the hall. 

He gives his husband a few more seconds to reply, but has to put the phone away or else get written up for holding up the truck. His stomach begins to twist as he takes a big breath. Alec might just be driving and hasn’t reached a stop light to reply properly. His husband was always careful about not texting and driving thanks to the horror stories Magnus has retold to him.

He gets to the garage and sees the crew is all ready to go. He hops into the back and before he has the door closed, the truck is racing out of the garage, sirens wailing. They speed down the road as cars move out of the way for them. His leg won’t stop bouncing up and down as he thinks back to Alec not replying to his text. Sure he messaged Alexander more than normal today, but their work messages are  _ always _ the same, always beginning with the same firetruck emoji so that Alec knows to check and reply.

“Everything good, Magnus?” Raphael asks, probably catching his anxious mood. 

“Alec didn’t reply,” he admits, watching the world outside zoom by. “He always replies to my texts.”

“Maybe he’s just busy keeping his eyes on the road,” Raphael scoffs. When Magnus doesn’t roll his eyes at the joke, he presses his hand on Magnus’ leg getting him to take his eyes off the road outside. “I’m sure he’s fine, Magnus. If not, we’ll get out the hose and spray the asshole for not replying.”

That gets a quiet chuckle out of him. He’d probably sleep on the couch for a week, but it would be worth it for making him worry. This is the first time that Alec hasn’t replied within seconds in the three years they have done it.

“Alright we’re here,” Luke calls out, pulling the truck to a stop and switching off the sirens. “Looks like we have three car accident.” Magnus spots the upside down car and the totalled car off to the side on fire, most likely the drunk driver’s car. Mel and Lily are already getting out to handle the fire as Magnus starts to open his door. As Magnus looks for the third car, the older man lets out a low whistle. “Damn, that Altima is fucked up.”

That sinking feeling in Magnus’s stomach gives out and that’s all he needs to hear before he’s ripping the door open the rest of the way. He ignores Luke’s call to get back to the truck and runs to the totaled car. The driver’s side is destroyed which means that the drunk driver t-boned the vehicle. He can’t stop the sob that escapes his lips as he reads the license plate: LGHTBN. 

“Alec! Alexander,” Magnus calls as he gets to the driver’s door.

His husband’s eyes are close, head tilted to the side, a horrible gash on the side of his head. Magnus checks the rest of his husband’s body and sees that his left leg is not visible under the console.

“Darling?” Magnus whispers with shaking hands reach out to touch Alec’s neck to check for a pulse. Before he can check his husband he’s being pulled back from the vehicle by Luke. He tries to pull out of the man’s hold, not even afraid to punch his boss to get back to Alec.

“Magnus!” Luke shouts at him. “Bane!” The use of his last name makes him flinch and take his eyes off of his husband. Luke moves between him and Alec, making him start to struggle again before Luke shakes him. “Look at me! I know that Alec is in that car, but right now we need to focus on the other cars.”

“I can’t,” he pants out, it’s getting harder to breathe. “Luke it’s-.” He doesn’t even know what he’s trying to say, all he knows is that his husband is bleeding and unconscious in his car. Luke of course knows what he means, he was there for Magnus as he grew up to help him after his mother’s passing and turn him into the firefighter he is today. He knows how much that accident messed with him and now Alec, his Alexander is in the same position.

“I know,” Luke says, trying to catch his eyes. “Believe me I know Magnus, but the paramedics are here and they’re going to help him, but we have a car on fire and a family with a toddler in an upside down car.” 

Now that Magnus can’t focus on Alec, he hears the loud cries of a child behind him. Luke nods to the EMT, Nate if Magnus remembers correctly, who passes by them to get to Alec. Nate is well known with the engine company, he’s a good guy. “Trust him to take care of Alec, we need to help this family. Don’t make me bench you, Magnus.”

Magnus takes a deep, shaky breath and closes his eyes. The last thing he needs to be is benched while there's people hurt and in danger. Magnus would never forgive himself if he wasn't able to get his emotions back in check, he's trained for this. He tries to calm himself, realizing how badly he is shaking. Alec will be okay, he tells himself. His husband had his seatbelt on and the airbags deployed. Nate is with him and going to check his vitals and put him in a neck brace. There’s a family who needs him more right now. He opens his eyes and gives Luke a determined nod. He turns around before he can look at Alec again. He knows if he looks at that Altima again he’s going to really lose it.

The child’s cries get louder as he approaches the car. He spots Cat on the ground trying to talk to the child in the back while an EMT, Sarah if Magnus is correct by the blonde messy bun he spots, talks to the parent in the front of the car. Ragnor and Raphael are next to the car discussing something in hushed voices. They both send him worrying glances that almost make him break again, but he holds back the tears that want to escape. Raphael gives them all a nod before he moves to help the others with the fire.

“Fell, what’s the situation,” Luke asks. 

“The child is okay, just shaken up,” Ragnor says, addressing Luke but glancing at Magnus when he can. “The dad is in stable condition but it looks like the mother is out cold.”

“And the other car?” 

“I sent Raphael to help Mel and Lily to take care of the fire. It seems that the drunk driver collided with the Altima which in turn hit the Sedan flipping it over.” Magnus thanks Ragnor for sticking to car models, any mention of Alec’s name and he would crack. “The perpetrator is in cuffs, got off with minor scrapes and bruises,” his friend growls. “They should have the fire under control any minute now.”

“Alright, let’s focus on the family and get them out of there,” Luke says, squeezing Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus takes another deep breath and kneels down next to Cat.

It’s clear that the child is crying for his mother and Magnus has to suppress the shudder that goes through his body. He taps Cat on the shoulder who was trying her best to calm the frightened child. It reminds him so much of himself all those years ago. He had Luke back then to keep him calm, he can do the same for this child. 

“Let me try,” he asks Cat. She removes herself carefully from the back window. He hears her talking to Luke and Ragnor as they discuss plans on getting the doors open. 

“Hey there, sweetheart,” he says to the crying child, her sobs for her mom pierces his heart right to its core. “Can you look at me?”

“Mia, listen to the firefighter,” the dad asks in the front. The man can’t turn back around due to the brace around his neck. “I promise you Mommy’s okay.”

“But she won’t wake up,” Mia wails.

“You heard Sarah. Mommy is just sleeping, but she’ll wake up. These nice people have to get us out first okay?” 

“Hey Mia,” Magnus says to the little girl. He holds out his pinky finger, reminiscent of what Luke did for him. “I promise that she’s gonna be okay, but I’m sure she would be worried about you if you’re still in this car when she wakes up. We don’t want her to worry about you do we?”

The toddler shakes her head, hiccups shaking her whole body. She clasps a shaky hand around Magnus' pinky, close enough. 

“Okay,” he smiles at her. “I am going to slide under you and start to unbuckle you. Can you reach out with your hands and hold onto my jacket?” Magnus positions himself and Mia grabs his jacket. “Okay I’m going to start unbuckling you and you are going to land on me and then I’ll get us out of here.”

He goes slowly, not wanting the little girl to faceplant. He catches her as she lands on his chest. He taps his boot and a blanket gets shoved his way. Magnus wraps the blanket around her and slowly makes his way out of the car, careful that the girl doesn’t get scratched on any broken glass.

Once he’s clear, he passes the girl off to Cat to get looked over. He promises Mia that she will have a clear view of the car as Ragnor and Luke bring over the jaws to break open the car doors. Getting the parents out goes smoothly, Mia is not a fan of the jaws as the loud noises freak her out. Cat does her best to cover the child’s ears as they get the mother out though. Before Mia knows it her parents are being lifted into ambulances and the family is on their way to the hospital.

Magnus looks over at the drunk driver’s car and sees the fire has been put out. Without waiting for Luke’s call, Magnus turns and dashes back to his husband’s car. Nate seems to be speaking to his husband which means he’s awake. The young EMT spots him coming and sends a smile inside the car and nods his head towards him. Before he can make it to the car, Nate holds out his arm.

“He has a concussion,” Nate says, gripping his shoulder. “His left leg is stuck, but I already talked to Luke and they’re bringing the jaws over once they finish up with the other car. Just keep him awake and distract him from the noises.”

“Thank you, Nate.” Magnus squeezes the hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t wait for Nate to nod before Magnus is walking around to the passenger side, opening up the door, and slipping inside. His husband looks horrible. His husband looks like a mummy with all the bandages wrapped around his head. The brace around his neck does very little to comfort him even though he knows it’s standard to help with whiplash from accidents.

“Hello darling,” Magnus whispers.

“Hey, handsome,” Alec rasps back, a weak smile on his face. “Sorry I didn’t reply, I lost my phone in the car.”

Magnus lets out a wet laugh at the joke. Leave it to his husband to crack jokes while in a bad situation. He spots Alec’s hand trying to reach for his and grabs it for him, slowly bringing the hand to his lips and pressing his hand to his cheek. Alec can only move his eyes so Magnus positions himself against the dashboard so his husband doesn’t hurt himself.

“You ridiculous man,” Magnus laughs, he can feel his smile is horribly wobbly. “I don’t care that you didn’t reply.”

“But I broke our promise,” Alec starts but Magnus shushes him. 

“I would rather you focus on the road than on a silly text from me.”

“Not silly,” Alec slurs, squeezing his hand. “I like to know you’re safe.”

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus' voice breaks, he can feel tears welling up in his eyes. He gently reaches out to brush hair out of his husband’s face. Alec’s face scrunches up at the sight of his shining eyes. Normally Magnus would be cooing at that look, but right now he has to force himself to not break down. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Alec sighs. “How much longer?”

“Not much.” Magnus spots his unit hefting the jaws over his way, game faces on. The company all cares for Alec like he was one of their own. His husband wormed his way into the hearts of everyone in company 90. Hard not to when he always brings them baked goods when he stops by the firehouse. “You’re gonna be out soon, I promise.”

Alec tries to nod but grimaces as the brace prevents him. 

“Magnus?”

“Yes, Alexander?”

“I can’t feel my legs,” he whispers out. The tears that Magnus tried so hard to hold back finally fall.

“You’re gonna be fine you hear me,” Magnus promises, trying to keep his tears out of his voice. Magnus is probably crushing Alec’s hand between his, but he doesn’t care right now. His husband looks terrified and he doesn’t know how to make it better. “Your legs are just trapped. Once we pry off the door your legs will be free.”

Magnus doesn’t even notice that Luke, Raphael, and Ragnor are at the driver’s side door, starting up the jaws. The loud screeching of metal attacks their ears causing Alec to jump and whimper at jostle. Magnus places Alec’s hand on his chest and rests his other on Alec’s cheek. Magnus hates this noise. On any other day he can handle it, done enough car accidents that it doesn’t phase him as much. It’s definitely a different feeling when the person who’s your whole world is the one needing it.

“Alec, look at me,” he shouts over the sound. He tilts Alec's head with the very little space he can move it to keep his husband’s eyes off his team. Magnus shifts as much as he can so that he’s in Alec’s direct line of sight. He caresses Alec's cheek hoping to soothe his husband. "Just look at me. Don’t look over there, keep your eyes on me.”

It feels like an eternity before they get the door off because they have to move slowly to not damage and hurt Alec more. When they start to remove the part around Alec’s legs, his husband has tears streaming down his face that are rushing down faster than he can wipe away. 

When they start to pry the last piece off, Alec lets out a howl of pain. Magnus tries to shush him, but the sight of his husband crying has him crying. He knows that his team is doing the best they can, he trusts them with his husband’s life. Nate and Sarah are around them making sure that they aren’t hurting Alec more than necessary. Unfortunately, certain situations can’t be helped no matter how much his husband’s cries break his heart.

The second that the door is completely gone, Nate and Sarah are there to stop the blood flowing from Alec’s leg and have a stretcher there to go. He glances at the damaged leg and can't suppress the shudder that goes through him. That's going to be a long process to heal. Alec is going to hate wearing a cast for that long. Magnus finally takes his eyes off the mangled leg to realize that he doesn’t hear his husband. His head snaps up and panic consumes him.

Alec’s eyes are closed.

“Alec?” Magnus says, hand tapping his husband’s face gently. “No, no, no Alec, open your eyes. Come on, darling. Open those beautiful hazel eyes that you know I love.” Nothing. His vision is starting to blur and he’s not even recognizing the sounds coming out of his mouth. He’s pretty sure he’s screaming his husbands name as he’s being pulled out of the car at the same time that Alec is.

“Magnus, I need you to breathe,” Luke’s voice is calm in his ear, but he can’t focus on it. His husband is being lifted onto a stretcher and he’s not there. The EMTs get a mask on Alec’s face and put all of their attention on his leg. Magnus feels his thoughts turn into a wild storm. He let Alec’s eyes close, he wasn’t paying attention and now Alec may not wake again. “Magnus breath!”

“I can’t, I can’t,” he wheezes as his legs give out, crashing the two of them to the ground. 

“It’s okay,” Luke comforts in his ears. The older man rocks them back and forth. “It’s going to be okay, but I need you to focus on yourself right now. Trust Nate and Sarah to do their jobs, Magnus. Focus on my breathing.”

What feels like an eternity later but only mere minutes, Magnus is able to get his breath under control. The two sit there on the pavement as Magnus gets his bearings. His body is still shaking as he takes in deep shuddering breaths

“Come on.” Luke stands up, pulling Magnus with him. His legs give out under him as he tries to stand and Luke has to hold him up before he can stand on his own.

“Magnus,” Raphael calls, rushing over to the two men. “They’ve loaded up Alec into the ambulance now, they’re waiting on you.”

“I can’t just-”

“Go,” Luke says. Magnus whips his head towards his boss. “This is just clean up now. The others are more than capable of taking care of it. Go to take care of your husband.”

“Thank you, sir,” Magnus says. Luke pulls him into a quick embrace.

“Make sure that husband of yours is okay,” he whispers into his ear. “I’d hate for the team to lose their sweets dealer.

Magnus can’t even laugh at the joke, all he can do is nod before rushing to the ambulance. He’s still in his undercoat of a uniform, he had taken the bulky jacket off while he was in the car with Alec. He hops into the ambulance to see Nate hooking Alec up to vitals and getting him on an IV. He sends a kind smile his way and moves forward to allow him to sit next to Alec.

His eyes are still closed and has an oxygen mask on now. Normally he likes watching his husband sleep in the early mornings, but this is too much, too  _ still. _ He glances down at Alec’s leg, the pant leg is cut all the way up to his thigh. He can’t even tell the extent of the damage with how many bandages are wrapped around it. His stomach rolls at the sight as he takes the limp hand on the stretcher and gently squeezes it. He leans forward and presses a kiss to Alec’s forehead. 

“Please tell me I didn’t see those beautiful eyes for the last time,” he begs. 

The rest of the ambulance ride is filled with only the sound of the siren and the occasional sniffle.

* * *

Magnus forgot how uncomfortable hospital chairs were. It’s been years since he’s had to sit in one. The sound of the heart rate monitor fills the silence of the room as he leans his head on the bed by Alec’s good leg. He hasn’t taken his eyes off of his husband since he got out of surgery.

_ Compound fracture, concussion, stitches everywhere. _

He lets out a shaky breath and grips the slack hand in his tighter. It’s been eight hours since the call, seven hours since he got to Alec, six hours since they got to the hospital, and two hours since Alec got out of surgery. 

Alec's family has stopped by already, dropping off fresh clothes for Magnus to put on that weren’t scrubs kindly given to him but the medical staff. Magnus called them the minute they took Alec back for surgery. Only Jace and Isabelle were able to come in, the rest of the family having to fly in. The siblings left about thirty minutes ago with a promise from Magnus to call them when Alec wakes up.

_ If he wakes up.  _

Magnus’ eyes snap open, he hadn’t even realized they were closed. Nothing like dark thoughts to shake him awake. He doesn’t even know why he’s thinking that. The doctor reassured him that Alec’s concussion was not as bad as they assumed. He’s gonna be a bit out of it for the next few days, but they are sure he is going to wake up. Magnus had all but collapsed into Jace’s arms at those words. His brother-in-law held him up as he had broken down feeling an immense wave after wave of relief.

“How’s he doing?” A familiar voice calls from the door. Magnus lifts his head and sees Luke at the door with a vase of flowers and a bag of food. 

“Luke,” Magnus says in surprise. The older man smiles and sets the food on the side table as he goes to the window to set the flowers down. The sun has risen now, Magnus didn’t even notice. “He’s good. Doctors say he’s gonna make a full recovery. His leg is going to be a nightmare to heal, but I know that they did all they could. They’re mostly worried about the concussion.”

“You’re just waiting for him to wake up,” Luke finishes for him. He starts to pull out the food from the bag when he sees Magnus not touch it.

“Yeah,” he sighs. He mutters a small thanks as he gets handed a plate of eggs and bacon. “How was the clean up?”

“Nope, no talking about clean up.” Luke settles into a seat at the end of the bed and points his fork at him. “Just focus on Alec.”

“Yessir,” he mumbles into his food. He doesn’t realize how hungry he is until he starts digging into the food. The two sit in companionable silence as they eat breakfast which Magnus is thankful for. He’s not in the mood to have a long conversation.

“What smells good?”

Magnus drops his plate to the floor. He barely registers Luke saying that he’s going to have to pick that mess up as he whips his head towards the medical bed. Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes stare at him through hooded lids. His pupils are wide from the concussion but they’re open and that’s all Magnus cares about

“Alexander,” he sighs out, grabbing the hand on the bed and pressing it to his lips. “You have no idea how happy I am to see those gorgeous eyes of yours.”

“Thank you,” he mumbles, a delightful blush on the parts of his face not bruised or covered. Alec’s eyes are on their joined hands, cautiously squeezing his hands.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus worries. Alec’s eyebrows are furrowed like he’s deep in thought.

“Um,” he hesitates. “You’re really beautiful.”

The comment takes him off guard. He hears Luke let out a delightful laugh as he stutters for a response before giving up and laughing himself.

“Even in the hospital you’re a flirt, Alexander,” Magnus sighs. Oh, how he has missed hearing his husband’s voice.

“I like it when you say my name,” Alec smiles unabashedly. “Everyone else always says it wrong, but I like it when you say it… Um, what’s your name?”

Magnus’ body freezes and Luke’s laughter stops. He stares at his husband in fear. 

“I’m sorry!” Alec stutters out, seeing Magnus’ panicked face. His eyes dart between Luke and Magnus. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, but you are just the most beautiful man I have ever met. I need to let you know.”

Magnus doesn’t know how to feel. On the one hand, he’s happy that his husband is flirting with him like he always does, but the fact that Alec doesn’t remember him is worrisome. This is a possible side effect of the concussion, but the nurse also said that he might be really groggy due to the drugs in his system.

“Alec,” Luke says, causing the man to look over at his boss. The man clearly finds this all more amusing than him. “Magnus is your husband.”

Alec’s head whips to Magnus’, his eyes turn to saucers as he looks Magnus up and down and then back to Luke. 

“I’m married to him?” Alec gasps, getting a laugh out of Luke. His face is incredibly giddy when he looks at Magnus. “I’m married to you.”

“Of course you are Alec,” Magnus sighs, even though he is having a hard time stopping the smile on his face. “We’ve been married for six years.”

“Oh wow. Six years? I get to wake up to your face every morning? I must be the luckiest guy in the world.” Alec looks to be in absolute awe. He rubs his thumb across Magnus’ fingers and feels his wedding band and lets out a shocked gasp. “Oh my god, I put a ring on it.”

Magnus can’t hold back his laughter at that. He sits on the edge of the bed, brings Alec’s hand up to kiss it watching Alec give him a goofy smile. The goofy smile turns serious and Magnus thinks he’s done something wrong.

“I’d like to kiss you,” Alec announces before his frown turns into a pout. “But I can’t sit up.”

Alec glares at the cast on his left leg as if it has personally offended him. Magnus loves his drugged up, concussed husband so much. He happily leans forward and gives him a soft kiss, not wanting to hurt Alec. Though if this is the result of drugs he doubts that his husband would even feel anything.

“Wow you are a great kisser,” Alec whispers loudly. That has him blushing like no other while Luke lets out a boisterous laugh. “I can’t believe you’re married to me and I get to kiss you. This is the best day ever.”

“Alright, while you listen to your husband butter you up, I am going to go get a nurse,” Luke announces, pocketing his phone. Magnus is sure that he just sent a video of Alec to the guys at the firehouse which means he’s going to get an earful from everyone when he gets back.

He’s sure that when Alec remembers everything in a few hours, his husband is going to feel absolutely mortified at the video. It’s okay though, Magnus is more than willing to defend him from anyone who would mock him, even his own family.

“I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane,” he whispers against Alec’s lips.

“I love you too, husband I don’t remember,” Alec grins back. The two fall into a fit of giggles as Luke re-enters the room with a nurse. Magnus has to promise Alec that he’s not going anywhere as the nurse has to check him over. Alec has a pout the entire time that the nurse asks him questions. 

Alec still knows what date, month and year it is which is a good sign meaning that it’s not memory loss that he’s feeling. The nurse tells them that it is more than likely Alec being drugged up than from the concussion and Magnus has to sit down. Luke pats him on the shoulder sending him a big grin at the words. 

Alec is going to be okay.

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane is going to be just fine,” the nurse says as she finishes adjusting his IV. “Though if he doesn’t stop pouting at me like that I will sedate him.”

“Did you know I am married,” Alec gushes to the nurse. “You made my husband leave, I think I have a right to pout.”

“You’re husband is still here,” the nurse laughs and she jabs a thumb in his direction. Alec looks his way and his face lights up. Magnus can feel his cheeks turn red as Luke, the bastard, is still laughing at him. 

“Hi, husband,” Alec says before scrunching his face up. “Wait you told me your name. I should say your name.”

“Magnus,” Luke somehow gets out between laughs. “Your husband’s name is Magnus.”

“You are enjoying this way too much,” he complains. 

“Let me have my fun,” Luke jests. “I promise that I only recorded a little bit. We wouldn't want Alec to never show his face around the firehouse.”

“Magnus,” Alec sighs, completely ignoring the conversation. “That’s a sexy name.”

“Oh god.” Magnus hides his face in his hands as both the nurse and Luke let out a laugh at that. Any other time he would be swooning and getting hot and bothered by Alec’s words. However being in a room with other people, he would prefer the ground to open up and swallow him. He only light heartedly glares at Alec. “I am never going to let you live this down when you remember.”

“I can’t wait to remember,” Alec says, sighing into the bed. “I bet we have the best memories together. Oh!” He perks up and suddenly turns even more giddy than he was before. “Tell me about our wedding, I bet it was amazing.”

“Do you want to see a picture?” Luke asks, already moving to Alec’s side with his phone pulled up. “You guys decided to have a wedding in the field where you guys had your first kiss at because you’re both secretly big romantics.”

“Luke, I am going to tell Jocelyn that you are abusing your power on an injured, drugged up Alec,” Magnus threatens. Please just let his husband remember, he begs to the universe. This has gone on long enough. How long is the memory loss supposed to last?

“Please, Joce would be doing the same- Alec are you okay?” Alec is crying suddenly and Magnus is out of his chair and rushing to wipe his husband’s tears away. 

“Alec what’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurting?” Magnus rapidly fires the questions. The nurse just left the room and he’s just about to tell Luke to go fetch her again.

“You looked so beautiful and happy at our wedding,” Alec cries. His husband just sniffles and looks at him with his signature puppy eyes. “And I don’t remember it.”

“Oh, Alexander,” he sighs, brushing tears away. “You will remember it in time. You were just in a bad accident so your brain is a bit jumbled right now and you are extremely sedated.”

“You promise? I don’t ever want to forget a memory I have had with you.” 

Arrow meet Magnus’ heart.

“Even drugged up he’s smooth,” Luke says, approaching the bed again to pat them both on the shoulders. “I just got a message from the crew so I have to head out. I’m glad to see that you are okay, Alec. Even if you are incredibly drugged up.” He points at both of them as he walks towards the door. “Also when he’s better he’s going to owe me so many baked goods. I stopped the entire station from coming over to witness this in person.”

“You got it, sir,” Magnus chuckles before sobering. “Thank you, for everything, Luke.”

“I’m just looking out for family,” Luke admits. “I’m sure you would do the same. You have the rest of the week off by the way. So take care of him.”

With a salute, the older man leaves the room leaving the husbands alone. The last weight on his shoulders falls off and he feels like he can finally breathe. Exhaustion is definitely creeping up on him now. Magnus can’t wait for Alec to be discharged from this place and get him in the safety of their home. 

Which reminds him that he’s going to have to figure out insurance with the car and he knows that Alec is going to want to sue the driver. Especially when he finds out that a child was involved in the accident. He probably won’t even press charges for himself, too focused on the family whose daughter was put in danger because of the drunk driver

He’s taken out of his thoughts by Alec tugging on his hand. His husband’s face is confused as his eyes dart to the door where Luke was and back to him.

“Was that your dad?” 

He’s definitely going to blame the lack of sleep for how hard he laughs at that. He hides his face in Alec’s neck, careful of his injuries to hide his giggles and a few tears that escape. He knows he said he wouldn’t embarrass his husband with anything he said in his drugged out state, but that he is for  _ sure _ going to tell Alec he said. 

Alec’s uninjured arm wraps around his back and pulls him closer. Oh this is dangerous, Magnus minds supplies as he pulls his legs up on the bed. He shouldn’t be laying on his severely injured husband, but he is on Alec’s less injured side and Alec isn’t saying that he’s hurting him. Alec’s hand has started to rub up and down his back which really makes it hard for him to get up. Any adrenaline that he had left is gone and he feels like a puppet that just got his strings cut.

“You must be tired,” Alec whispers. Magnus hums out a yes, eyes already drooping shut. “It’s okay, I’ll protect you while you sleep.”

“Promise,” he tiredly chuckles.

“Always,” he hears his husband say as his eyes shut. He falls asleep to the faint humming of a familiar tune. “Sleep well, Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
